Draco
by Loyle
Summary: Una serie de drabbles, todo sobre Draco. Retos cumplidos en el Dracothon.
1. Igual a Papá

Título: "Igual que Papá"  
Autor: Loyle  
Palabras: 588  
Reto#2: "Papá esto, Papá aquello"  
Género: GEN  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy  
Resumen: Algún día en su vida...iba a llegar a ser como su Padre. ¡Funny!  
Desclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling y W.B.

* * *

_Igual a Papá_

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos ocultos, era algo difícil por la escasez de luz, podía ver una pequeña luz al final, estaba cerca de su meta. Al llegar se agachó lo más que pudo, tenía miedo que llegaran a descubrirlo.

Hace mucho tiempo había descubierto ese pasadizo, todo por un tropiezo, y se había dado cuenta que llegaba a un retrato encantado que permitía ver el despacho de su padre. Sabia que estaba prohibido entrar al despacho por eso es que de vez en cuando iba a espiar, lo prohibido es lo más llamativo.

Había descubierto cosas muy interesantes de su padre. Desvió sus pensamientos al escuchar que la puerta se abría y por esta entraba un hombre con túnica negra y se posaba frente al escritorio de su padre, esté estaba sentado en la silla principal.

Podía ver como su padre se paraba imponiéndose, viendo al otro hombre con superioridad y desprecio, como todo un buen Malfoy.

-¿Me traes buenas noticias?-escuchó decir a su padre, con ese tono de voz que no permite equivocaciones.

-Señor…yo…no…

-¡Cállate!, eres un verdadero inútil, a veces me pregunto si sirves para algo- gritó su padre azotando su bastón contra el piso, cada vez podía ver más desprecio y furia en sus ojos.

Pudo ver como el hombre bajaba la cara y un pequeño temblor recorría su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro, su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al ver como su padre podía llegar a dominar ah alguien con solo una mirada y pocas palabras.

-Perdóneme, Señor, prometo traerle lo prometido…-suplico el hombre enviándole una mirada de sufrimiento a su padre.

Su padre alzó más la cara, si eso era posible, empezando a rodear al hombre acercándose lentamente a él, pudo ver como el hombre temblaba y en sus ojos se empezaba a reflejar el miedo.

-Esta será tu última oportunidad- dijo su padre arrastrando las palabras.- Si no llegas a cumplir la pagaras muy caro.

Vio al hombre asentir con rapidez y balbucear palabras de disculpa.

Se levantó de su escondite y dio la media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto. Llevaba la sonrisa en su cara, está representaba orgullo puro.

Algún día quería ser como padre, era de sus principales metas, tener el poder de controlar a una persona, de infundirle miedo y respeto con solo una mirada. Deseaba poder llegar a estar ante una persona e imponer como lo hacía su padre, ver el miedo recorrer su cuerpo y todo por él.

Tenía que seguir con su práctica si quería lograr su meta.

-¡Sparky!- gritó entrando a su cuarto. Vio como aparecía un elfo domestico frente a él.

-¿Qué desea, amo Draco?- dijo el elfo mientras hacia una inclinación. Pudo ver como algunos temblores recorrían el pequeño cuerpo del elfo, sonrío.

Tomó una escoba que estaba sobre la pared, sonriendo con malicia. Tomándola fuertemente, por el mango, se abalanzó contra el elfo empezando a golpearlo.

-¡Tenme miedo!- le gritaba Draco mientras lo seguía golpeando- ¡Debes tenerme respeto!

Cada día se repetía la misma rutina, desde que vio a su padre en su despacho, veía a su padre en "acción" y proseguí a "practicar" con los elfos, tenía que empezar con seres inferiores, cada día era diferente a veces los golpeaba u otras les insultaba y gritaba, no importaba que tenía que hacer con tal de ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Al sentir miedo sentían respeto.

Así día a día iba siendo más parecido a su padre. Algún día llega sería como él.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Se agradecen comentarios ;D


	2. Verde Slytherin

Título: Verde Harry.  
Reto: #5 "Verde Slytherin"  
Palabras: 158  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Género: Slash  
Resúmen: Para Draco había dejado de exisitr el verde Slytherin para darle paso al_ verde Harry_.

* * *

_Verde Harry_

Mi perdición son tus ojos verdes. Tu piel es mi delirio. Mi droga favorita es tu sabor. El unir nuestros cuerpos es una experiencia indescriptible. Despertar cada mañana junto a ti algo que siempre soñé. Me encanta verte acostado, sin ninguna restricción, sobre mis sabanas verdes.

Nunca podría alejarme de ti. Perderte no es una opción. Dejarte ir sería como una maldición. El estar junto a ti es una bendición.

Es todo lo que puedo decir. Aquí, frente a ti, me entrego a ti sin restricciones o limitaciones. Soy todo tuyo.

Ya no importa color o casa. Me es indiferente ver verde o rojo, para mí ah dejado de existir el verde Slytherin para darle lugar al _verde Harry_. El único color que me importa es el de tus ojos verdes, _verde Harry_, y el único lugar que considero un hogar es donde este junto a ti.

Con todo esto, ¿has entendido todo lo que me haces sentir?

* * *

Gracias por leer. Se agradece comentarios.

Estos son pequeños drabbles que cumplí en el Dracothon.


	3. Los pasteles de cumpleaños

Título: Los pasteles y las velas de cumpleaños son instrumentos de tortura  
Autora. Loyle  
Palabras: 358  
Pairing: Drarry  
Advertencias: Slash  
Resúmen: Habia descubierto que los cumpleaños eran fiestas para torturar.

* * *

_Los pasteles y las velas de cumpleaños son herramientas de tortura_

Estar sentado frente al pastel de cumpleaños, un lindo detalle por parte de Pansy, me hizo ver la realidad de mi vida. Eh descubierto que los pasteles son un instrumento de tortura mental, no es broma. Los pasteles, se supone, que es lo esencial y lo más importante en un cumpleaños, siempre adornado con lindas figuritas y colores llamativos y encima las hermosas velas de cumpleaños, maldito el que las haya inventado, recordándote los hermosos y maravillosos años de vida que llevas –nótese mi sarcasmo, por favor- las hermosas marcas de tu cara, recordándote que aparecerá otra bella arruga en tu cara.

Era algo estúpido celebrar los cumpleaños, ¿no lo han pensado?, es como decirte a ti mismo que has envejecido un año y que pronto te pondrás más arrugado que una jodida pasa masticada, Merlín solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

A todas las personas que están frente a mí les puedo notar el cansancio y pesadez en el rostro, de todos los años vividos –nada fáciles como todos saben-. En nuestras caras reflejan todas las batallas perdidas y ganadas o cada muerte dada en estás.

Siento como Harry me abraza por atrás, todos cantan esa horrible canción de cumpleaños que acostumbran, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo conmigo, tratando de confortarme –me conoce mejor que nadie-, de alejarme los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Sonrío.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Amor!- me susurra al oído.- No te preocupes, en ti se hace validó que los 30's son los nuevos 20's.

Me volteó a verlo, quedando cerca de su rostro, esta igual de guapo que siempre, con su pelo indomable y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Cierro la distancia que hay entre nosotros con un beso, tratando de trasmitirle todo el amor y gratitud que siento en este momento.

-Lo sé, Harry, acuérdate que soy como el vino, entre más añejamiento mejor sabor- le digo tocándonos los labios.

En este momento se me olvidan todos lo que hay a mi alrededor, hasta el endemoniado pastel con velas que me regaló Pansy –malditas cosas -.

Lo único bueno de cumplir años es que me recuerda que llevo un año más junto a _Harry_

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
